A Meaningful Conversation
by Gym xo Cheer
Summary: Tom comes to see Lindsay after the wedding.
1. Here He Is

A/N This is my first fic, so enjoy. Also, this is set after To Drag & To Hold.

I had just gotten home from being out with the girls. What a stressful day it was. I didn't even notice who was standing on my porch waiting for me to come home. But then I see him. It's Tom.

"Hey" he says.

"Hello yourself" is what I reply.

"We have to talk" he says with determination in his voice.

"No we really don't, your married now, you've moved on. And that is what I am trying to do, and you are getting in the way of that, go home to your wife."

"I need to make things okay between us first."

"You don't have to, everything is whatever, and it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done and there is nothing I can do to change that." I say with anger coming through my voice.

I have absolutely no idea what he is doing here and what he thinks will happen if we sit down and talk. But I suppose I should invite him in to talk.

"Why don't you just come inside," I finally say.

As I watch him walk inside my home, I think about how lucky Heather is. We sit down at my table.

"What is it that you would like to talk about," I ask innocently, although I think that I have an idea about what he wants to talk about now.

"I want to say that I am sorry that Heather told your friends to leave the wedding. But I just want to know what you were doing there; Heather mentioned something about you wanting to crash my wedding," he says.

"I happened to find out new information about the case and I needed Claire and Jill's help." I say truthfully.

"Couldn't you just have called them?"

"I did, during the ceremony I called Claire, and I heard you say 'I Do' to your wife." I say while fighting back tears.


	2. Talking it Out

"Oh I had no idea that you heard that," he says sincerely.

"Well I did, so we can just leave it at that and you can go home." I say. I really don't want him to go, but I don't know what else to say. Of course I'm upset that he has moved on and I haven't.

"I can't leave until I know how you feel about me."

"What do you mean 'how I feel about you'?" I say with anger in my voice. I know perfectly well how I feel about him, and he doesn't need to know how I feel. I know that I am still in love with him, but I could never tell Tom that, he'd think that I was a fool.

"I mean, what you feel towards me, do you still have feelings for me?" he asks as if he has no idea how I feel. But I can tell that he knows.

"What are you trying to do by making me tell you that I still love you? Are you trying to humiliate me?" I say almost in tears.

"No I wouldn't do that, and you know that. I just want to know why you can't just let go."

"It's not that I can't, I don't want to let go. I still love you, but the saddest thing is that you will never be mine again." I say trying my hardest to fight back tears.

"Well I still love you too." He says and I'm sure if he is just messing with me or he is telling the truth.

"No you don't, your married you have a new life, there is no way you could still love me." I say not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, I do," he says truly, "Heather saw you at the wedding and I think that is when she realized that I wasn't in love with her, but with you. She told me that she knows that I love you. And it took her telling me, for me to realize that it's true." Tom says and I finally start to cry. And he holds me and says, "I will never let go."


	3. Good Morning Heather

I was so shocked by what had just been said, but this makes me the happiest person on earth. As we fall asleep I think about how this may very well be the best day ever.

-----------------

"Good Morning Beautiful" Tom says as I wake up.

"Morning!" I say happily.

"Want some breakfast?" he asks so sweetly.

"Sure." I am so excited that I completely forgot that technically Tom is still married. That is when I hear a knock at my door. When I open the door, who else is there but Heather.

"Where is my husband!" she screams at me. Of course I do not want to tell her that Tom is here, but I guess Tom heard her and he comes running to the door.

"Well actually last night you told me that you didn't want to be with me, so I thought that we were over." He says with a smile on his face.

"No I was just mad! I didn't mean any of what I said. Now get out of Lindsay's house and come home to our house!" Heather says, and I can tell that she is extremely angry. But I don't care, Tom is mine again.

"What you said really opened up my mind, and I realized that I really do love Lindsay still, just like you said." Tom says with that smile still on his face. Then he places his arm around me, and I know that he really does love me and that we will never be separated again.

"No! No! No! No! This can't be happening; you love ME, and not Lindsay!" She says, and I can tell that she is about to explode with anger. But I don't care at all.

"You said it yourself; you said that I really love Lindsay. That is the truth and thank you for making me realize who I really love," he says that and I am practically glowing while standing next to him. But I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.


	4. I Love You

The last thing I remember was standing next to Tom while he and Heather were talking. I have no idea how I ended up in the hospital.

"Hey baby, are you awake?" I hear someone say. I try to open my eyes to see who it is. When they finally open, I see Tom sitting next to me and I smile.

"How did I get in here?" I ask.

"Heather pushed you back wards and you fell, and hit your head on the coffee table" Tom says with sadness in his eyes.

"Wow," I say, "What is going to happen to Heather?" I hope that she is charged with assault of a police officer, but I don't know if Tom would be okay if that happened.

"She is in the prison ward of the hospital. After she attacked you, I had to pull her off you, and I 'accidentally' hit her head on the table too." After he says that I feel relieved that she will be going to jail for assault.

"Are you sure that you are okay with her going to trail for this, after all she technically is still your wife," I ask him, unsure of what he will reply.

"Well I filed for divorce a little while ago, so in a little while we will not be married anymore." As he says that Heather and him are getting a divorce I feel excited inside, this means that me and Tom will get a second chance.

"Oh," is all I can think of to say.

"This is great news Lindsay! We finally get to have our second chance, because I know that we were meant to be together." He says with true love in his voice.

"I know that we were meant to be together too, and we do deserve a second chance." I say and for the first time in a while, I know that I meant what I just said.

"I love you, Lindsay."

"I love you too, Tom."

A/N Well this is the end of my first fic, I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
